The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant botanically known as Kalanchoe guignardii×Kalanchoe blossfeldiana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Fiveranda Red’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Kalanchoe cultivars with interesting and unique flower colors and shapes.
‘Fiveranda Red’ is a hybrid that originated from the induced hybridization of the female or seed parent Kalanchoe guignardii (unknown) (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘FK 4170’ (not patented). The cultivar ‘Fiveranda Red’ was selected by the inventor in 1999 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction first occurred when terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Fiveranda Red’ were propagated in 2000 in De Lier, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.